


Just One More Night

by Nahx



Category: Persona 3 Portable
Genre: Angst and Feels, End-Game spoilers, F/M, Masturbation, Minako Arisato/Ryoji Mochizuki, Persona 3 Portable - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nahx/pseuds/Nahx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryoji had been doing this for a week. Every night he would wait until he knew she was asleep, slipping into her bedroom so he could be close to her. But tonight was a little different; he knew just what had made him so drawn to her, what he was, and what he was going to do in the future. All of these things drove him to crave some sort of release, though he knew it would only hurt them both more in the end. So instead, he takes a different route. (An alternate reality where Ryoji shows his yearning for the female protagonist in an intimate way without her knowledge) (Contains End-Game spoilers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One More Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BaristaKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaristaKitty/gifts).



> Hello! Though I am no stranger to writing fanfiction, I am a new author on this site, as this is my first creation. I just love Ryoji from Persona 3 and Persona 3 Portable, and I think he hardly gets all the attention that he deserves. His route is so tragic, and I always wanted to write something kind of intimate with him, even though its not straight up sex. Anyway, please tell me how I did! I really tried, so I hope it turned out alright. Enjoy! Also, special thanks to Yamimori for partly inspiring me to finally write a Persona fanfic! This is dedicated to you! (Another also, I'm posting this on my Quotev account as well, it will be under the same username.)

 

Pale blue eyes cut through the dimly lit room, faintly illuminated by an unearthly green glow.

 A young teenage girl slept peacefully in her small bed, fatigued by the events that had happened only hours previous.

  His gaze was fixated on her, on the slow rise and fall of her chest, her brown hair splayed on the pillows. It was the only time he had ever seen her with her hair down. Thoughts had continuously began to plague his mind.  
  


_Why... Why do I keep coming here...?_

  
 It had all started the week before. He had been feeling more and more strange around the female, an unknown desire to always be near her swelled deep in his chest, and his heart would always flutter a little whenever she agreed to spend time with him, which was, to his happiness, always. The feeling had even been present the day they met, when he was introduced to the other students in the class as 'Ryoji Mochizuki'.

  
 The teacher's words had faded out into the background as his eyes had landed on her, and he couldn't even bring himself to look away.

 

 At first, he didn't know what it was.

 

 Was it her pretty face?

 

 Her quiet, yet bubbly nature?

 

 Or was it the fact that, somehow, she was different from any other girl he'd met?

 

  
  _No._

 

 It was none of those things.  
  
 All he had known, was that he and her had some kind of connection to each other; like they were tied together by an invisible thread. He couldn't bring himself to keep his distance.  
  
 And so, here he was again, sitting beside her bed in the female dorms during the dark hour, watching her sleep.  
  
 And just like every other night, the pain in his chest grew a little stronger still, a mix of an uncontrollable yearning desire to touch her, and the inconceivable amount of regret.  
  
 Knowing the truth had plunged Ryoji into a dark despair. How... how was this right? How was any of this fair? He was so alike to any other human; he looked human, talked human, thought human thoughts and divulged in ordinary human things and yet, human was exactly what he was not.  
  
 Ryoji was a shadow, one of those who his beloved were fighting against, and worse yet, he was the harbinger of death, for it was he who would light the way for Nyx's decent to earth, bringing chaos and destruction- "The Fall" - also known as the end of all human life. The end of the world. And there was nothing he could do to stop it.  
  
 He choked on his breath at the thought. Fortunately, it did nothing to rouse the girl from her deep slumber. Looking at her now, she looked so peaceful. So fragile. It was almost hard to believe that he had lived inside of this girl for years, her humanity slowly changing him from the ruthless monster he was to what he was now, and through those years, growing with her, being bonded in such an intimate way, he'd grown inevitably close to her, and that had only became stronger as he had gotten to know her in the real world.  
  
 Now it was an unhealthy attachment.  
  
 It only added to his initial agony. This love was... forbidden. It was something that could simply never be, no matter how much they both may will it.  
  
 But even so, the fact that their love was doomed to fail, only fueled a certain feeling deep in his gut. Before he could stop himself, he trailed his fingers to the top of his pants, gently pulling down the zipper. His member stood stiffly against the cold breeze drifting in through the open window, freed from the tight restraint of his boxers. Ryoji's fingers got to work, circling himself and gliding along the length of his shaft.  
  
 A feeling of pleasure immediately pooled in his loins. The black haired teen sucked in a short intake of breath, overwhelmed by the sensation that he himself could provide. He rubbed his slender fingers along the stiff appendage, heightening the euphoric sense to even greater levels.  
  
 His eyes, though clouded with lust, never strayed away from her face. After all, he was only doing this as an alternative to waking her up and making sweet passionate love to her, which they would both only cry about later on; mourning for a future that will never be.  
  
 A barely contained moan left his lips as he watched her through half lidded eyes, the pad of his thumb was rubbing insistently at the tip of his manhood, bringing an all new pleasure into the already dizzying amount.   
  
 "Minako... Minako..." He whispered hoarsely, right on the edge of his release. His imagination began to run wild, thoughts of them in another life, taking her in many different ways while she moaned quietly under him. A life without worrying about if that day or the next would be the last time they ever saw each other again.  
  
 The thoughts were too much for him at the moment, because after only a few strokes later, his hips bucked forward, ejaculating his semen into his hand.  
  
 He panted lightly, satisfaction running through him, wiping the sticky white substance from his hand onto his white shirt; he would make sure to clean it later. It was once again silent in the dorm, albeit for the tiny whisper of breath escaping her slightly parted pink lips. His gaze remained on her, and suddenly, he felt more lonely than he ever did before.  
  
 Even if he didn't make love to her, the desire for her touch was still burning strong.  
  
 He sighed, visibly perplexed. He knew he would never survive the night without something more.  
  
 And not a moment later, his tall form was standing over her, droplets of sweat rolled down his face as he leaned closer. He could feel her warm breath on his lips as he studied her up close, taking his time to examine every detail, to ingrain her image into his mind forever. Being this close, he could fully appreciate how lush and full her eyelashes were, her round light skinned face.  
  
 Her plump pink lips.  
   
 He looked at her face once more before he pressed his pale lips to hers, trying not to wake her up, but at the same time, savoring the moment. It would most likely never happen again.  
  
 Out of all of the times he'd ever thought about kissing her, the male never thought it would feel this...  
  
  _Addicting._  
  
 His mouth left hers before he could change his mind, a small trail of saliva connected the two.  
  
 He smiled gently; it must have been from her mouth being open.  
  
 Ryoji suddenly froze; the dark hour was almost at an end; he could sense it. That meant...

 The sorrow began to taint his smile as he stroked her hair, clinging to the last minutes of the hidden time. New Year's was just around the corner; it was the day that S.E.E.S would have to come to a decision on how to see to their fate. The day that he would live, or the day that his love would kill him to spare themselves of waiting for their inevitable death.  
  
 Either way, it was the day that they would have to say their goodbyes.  
  
 Ryoji's heart clenched unbearably in his chest, his blue eyes shining with unshed tears.  
  
 It was time to leave. For now at least, until the destined day that they bid each other farewell.  
  
 His smile, laced with barely concealed pain, watched her form while backing away as she floated in unconciousness still, unaware to all that occurred.  
  
 "I will see you on that day. So for now, I shall take my leave. Goodbye, Minako..."  
  
 He went to her window, his black wings expanding from under his skin as he prepared to take flight. His gaze flitted to her for the last time, before a quiet sob left his throat. He jumped out, his angel-like feathers catching the wind as he soared into the night, the dark hour moments away from ending.  
  
 Tears were streaming down his face as he murmured the parting words he'd wanted to leave her with, yet he couldn't bring himself to say at the time.  
  
  


 

_"Goodbye, Minako..._

__  
  
  


_"...my dearest."_  
  



End file.
